Immortal Seduction
by CassBlake
Summary: Harry and Draco… Just who is seducing whom here? The boy who lived - what happened to make him so different, and why is Draco under his spell? Just another night in Hogwarts? Perhaps not…


"Immortal Seduction"  
By C.K. Blake  
  
The night, oh how she brooded, clouds hung low, only a few stars out in the thick velvety blackness, but that suited the young man just fine. At least the moon was visible, a sliver, just a crescent, but enough to allow him to see where he was going, not that he was really looking. He was too distracted for paying attention. Something was calling to him. Something that promised power, strength, freedom from inhibition, it was singing in his blood.  
  
The silver sliver of light from the moon played across his pale platinum hair that fell in a cascade that ended in layers at his shoulders. He stopped suddenly, a shiver crawling playfully up his spine, his eyes closed, face tilted to the sky as he sucked in a deep gulp of air. Something thick and heady was in the atmosphere and sang to his blood, bringing it to a boil. How much more could he take? He was so close to his breaking point. But what was driving him onward? What was singing in his blood, and why did he have to shatter into a million pieces to find out? And just where in the hell was he? A twig snapped close by and a few bushes rustled. Was he about to get some answers or be added to the menu? The dark forest was no place for students during the day, let alone for students wandering around blindly at night driven by instinct.  
  
The young man spun around, his wand at the ready. He could sense something near him, drawing closer, something that was deliberately following him. Still there was nothing there, nothing at all. The youth let out a sigh of relief and then looked at his surroundings. He was in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest, and he didn't know his way out. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Why had he even come? What was summoning him?  
  
Another twig snapped, but the youth didn't get to turn that time. Something grabbed him. Something with arms, and the arms wrapped around his upper body, his back was pressed into the chest of a man, and his arms were pinned by a pair of strong cool arms. But still he couldn't see anything, he was just guessing about what had him.  
  
The youth's breathing sped up and whomever had him felt strange, not quite human. He felt a small breath of air by his ear and shivered as a voice whispered into the shell of his ear.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco Malfoy's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice and struggled all the more. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. "Potter?"  
  
There was a chuckle by his ear and then he was spun around and saw Harry Potter's head floating in the air. But something was different. His coloring had changed, he was definitely paler, and his eyes were no longer warm and kind. The dark haired youth took off the invisibility cloak to reveal his entire body, clad in black trousers, a white sweater, and a pair of new dragon hide boots. This Harry Potter looked feral, dark, and wicked.  
  
"Bloody hell, Potter? What happened to you?" Draco asked, bewilderment in his voice, his arrogance forgotten with his sudden curiosity. "The whole school was told that you were dead at the end of last year! Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere, and everywhere. The night is the world, and perhaps I did die. And I'm hungry, Malfoy." Harry's voice was barely a whisper above the sudden breeze that picked up. Draco shivered at the sound of the voice and his breathing still hadn't slowed, his heart beat began to speed up to.  
  
Something was definitely amiss with Potter. Draco swallowed thickly fear drifting up his spine in whisps of smoke. "What is with you? How can you have died? You're here right now aren't you?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath of air and his nose began to twitch. He looked at Draco and that was when Draco noticed that the dark haired boy's glasses were missing, and he had the most amazing green eyes. Draco felt as though he were sinking. Suddenly the blond shook himself and his gray eyes widened in fear at the dark haired youth before him.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Oh, Malfoy, silly git. You're supposed to be the one that knows about the dark. What do you think has happened?"  
  
"Where are your glasses? You should be ruddy blind without them."  
  
"Don't need them anymore," Harry said and took a step toward the blond. Draco took a step back, his body reeling from the dark energy sparking off of Harry's body. Harry smirked at this turn of events. "I only need one thing. You have it to give to me. Do you want to give it to me? Or should I take it? I smell fear on you, but you're a fighter, aren't you Malfoy? Or do you prefer.Draco?"  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? What do I have that you could possibly want?" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry had him backed up against a tree, one cool hand held firmly on the blond's shoulders, his fingers tracing the blond's throat. Draco was growing visibly nervous. Was this really Potter?  
  
"How about a proposition?" Harry asked and leaned in closer, his tongue tracing the pulse of Draco's throat. A whimper escaped the blond's lips, he just couldn't surpress it.  
  
"What?" the blond asked in a voice that was thick with fear and.desire.  
  
Harry leaned in closer, his voice was muffled against Draco's throat as he answered, "You give me what I want, and I'll give you something that you couldn't even begin to imagine. Raw power, the night."  
  
"How?"  
  
Harry lifted his eyes, green eyes meeting gray. "One kiss, and I give you something that not even Voldemort could achieve. I found that he was a fighter. But he tasted so. bitter. You promise to be exotic, Draco, to be rich, and. fulfilling. Will you take my gift?"  
  
"What are you offering me?" Draco asked, curiosity again overcoming his fear.  
  
"Freedom. Power," Harry breathed. "All you have to do is let me seduce you."  
  
"Who are you? What happened to Potter?"  
  
The dark haired youth laughed. "I grew up. Death does that to you. Mmmm.you smell so good. So, will you give in? Tell me soon, I'm losing control."  
  
"I would never give into you Potter," Draco hissed.  
  
Potter smiled. "Good. The fight will make you taste sweeter."  
  
With that Harry pinned Draco against the oak he was backed up against. Harry crushed his lips to the pale blond's mouth and then began trailing his lips down the blond's face and paused at his throat. Draco was struggling and he grew stiff when he felt a sharp pain over the pulse in his throat. Had Potter.bitten him?  
  
Draco struggled all the more harder, he squirmed and lashed out with his arms. He pushed against the dark haired boy's chest, but the dark haired boy was too much. He was stronger.no longer human. The pain in Draco's throat began to fade into something that was almost pleasure. Draco let out a moan of protest when Harry suddenly pulled back. The blond's eyes were half closed, but widened at the sight of Harry's plump lips, now stained with his blood.  
  
He slowly lifted his gaze and met the green eyes, and the expression in those eyes was different. They were no longer feral or dark. A spark of the old Harry Potter had returned. Draco weakly lifted his hand and fell heavily against the dark haired boy.  
  
"What have you done to me Potter?" he asked, "Is this what its like to die?"  
  
Harry caught him and helped him to the ground. The dark haired boy looked down at the blond that he cradled in his arms, at the blood still seeping from the wound in the boy's throat, his thoughts full of terror and the need to once again drink the life of the boy.  
  
Harry swallowed thickly. "Do you want to die?"  
  
The blond chuckled weakly. "Does anyone ever want to die? But you have killed me Potter. How can you save me now?"  
  
"My blood is all you need. I'll be with you through the change. I can't leave you," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco looked up at him in confusion, his eyes already beginning to cloud over. "You would give me life after death? Why not let me die?"  
  
"Not if I can save you."  
  
"But you've already killed me. I've died twice because of you."  
  
"And now I will save you," Harry said and then brought his wrist up to his bloodied mouth and savaged the wrist with the fangs that descenced from his gums where his canines should have been.  
  
Harry then took his wrist and pressed it to Draco's lips. The blond slowly opened his mouth and the blood rushed into his mouth and he choked before he began to swallow more regularly. The blond's pale hands grasped Harry's arm and held it as he began to develop a taste for the warm liquid rushing into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
Harry had to pry him away after a few minutes. The wound on Harry's wrist closed, as did the wound on Draco's throat, and then the blond began to moan. He rolled over onto his side and curled into a fetal position. Harry curled his body around the blond's and held him as his body began to shudder. The blond writhed and began to fight against Harry and then he screamed and shuddered. Finally all movement ceased in the blond's body. His pulse slowed until the final heartbeat echoed and died away.  
  
A sob tore from Harry's throat and tears tinged with blood trailed from Harry's eyes as he held the dead body of the blond against him. The body in Harry's arms began to move and soon the blond was facing Harry, the gray eyes were now more silvery than gray. The silvery eyes met Harry's green ones and then Draco's pale hand wiped away a tear and licked it from his fingertip.  
  
"Why are you crying?" the blond asked.  
  
"Don't you hate me?"  
  
The blond smiled. "No, I thought I did when we were told that you were dead, but I've had time to think about everything. You've given me more time than I could ever hope for with you. I'm just surprised that you didn't change the weasel or your little mudblood. Do they know about this?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Only Dumbledore. And I don't know why I chose you. But I wanted you. I still."  
  
"You still what?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Want you." Harry said hesitantly and his cheeks flushed with color. Vampires could blush.  
  
"My father used to punish me during our holidays, it began fifth year, because." Draco took a breath, not that he needed it and sighed. "I wanted you."  
  
"So, we agree to work through this together?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter you just killed me, and now you're attempting a proposal?"  
  
"Well we did do a blood tying ceremony. That ties us together. We can always do a handfasting to make it official," Harry suggested, and Draco nearly choked.  
  
"What?" The blond's eyes were wide in a panic.  
  
Harry looked at the blond and a small smile curved his lips. "When a vampire changes another it is to bind that person to them. Claim them as a lover. We are connected for however long we both walk this earth."  
  
"And you forgot to tell me this before giving me the life or death ultimatum? You bastard! Well, where is this lover that changed you?"  
  
"I didn't want you to die like him!" Harry snapped and then his expression saddened.  
  
"I did die and now I'm tied to you in my after life!" Draco yelled and then he took the dark haired boy's face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Tongue snaking between his lips, as he tasted his blood on his new lover's lips. A few moments later the tables were turned and Draco had Harry pinned against the tree. "You will learn in time, Potter, that I don't like surprises. So how do you intend to make this up to me?" the blond said as he ran his tongue slowly across his upper lip.  
  
"I think I could find a way," Harry said softly.  
  
Draco tilted his head, after hearing a shuffle in the bushes. He looked at the dark haired boy, let him go, surveyed the area, and licked his lips again, only this time he looked hungry.  
  
"You do that Potter, while I have a look around. Just be here when I return and we will continue with your little immortal seduction. Right now I'm famished." 


End file.
